Back home
by Rorii
Summary: Sango's been away with a friend for a year. She returns because her friend dies in a car accedent. What happens when she comes home? And who's the new guy? MS love. HIATUS


**Disclaimer: **

Rorri: Ok, New fic, I'll try to stick with it. And It's a bit...ok, a LOT short, but it's my second fic and i'm new so...

Sango: Rumiko Takahasii owns Inuyasha &co. Not her. But she does own Ayuki, who you'll find out about later in the story.

Kagome: Onto the fic!

* * *

** Chapter 1, back home.**

_ His smile was so sweet, his voice like that of the angels. Perhaps he was an angel. Where was she, anyway? She didn't recognize anything. All she saw was him. But then, as quick as he had come he vanished. Everything became black as she felt herself falling, being consumed by the darkness. She felt like she could fall forever, until-_

'Beep. Beep. Beeeeep.' Her alarm clock woke her up.

"Ugh." She groaned and pulled herself out of bed. _I had that damned dream again...His face was so clear, but every time I wake up the memory goes fuzzy, like a picture blurred..._The girl sighed, as she dragged herself out towards the kitchen for breakfast. It was a Saturday. Summer vacation started more than a week ago. Normally, she'd still be sleeping if it wasn't for the flight left shortly. She was flying back home shortly.

"Morning, Kirara" She said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. She had been away from home for about a year now, staying with a friend who very recently, was killed in an accident. The event led the girl to believe she'd be better off finishing school with her old friends...If they still remembered her.

She quickly finished up her breakfast and dressed in something comfortable for the plane home. A good novel would keep her mind off that nervous feeling she got about returning home. She had always like reading, because she loved the stories books could tell you. Her father said when she was little she used to pretend she was the princess or brave knight in fairytales. Of course, she was much too old for that now. In fact, she'd be turning eighteen in two months.

She arrived at the airport only minutes before boarding. Quickly she managed to check in and get on the plane. It was a weird, but she had almost expected a call from Kagome. Kagome had been one of the few people she'd stayed in touch with after the move. They had been best friends since Kagome's first day of middle school, and swore they'd be best friends forever...Even if Kagome was 2 years younger than her. Last time they talked, she found out that Kagome and Inuyasha were finally going out to dinner that same night. It hurt, not being there for her friend whenever she fought with Inuyasha. Oh yes, Sango knew they must have fought, for Inuyasha was as stubborn as an ox.

She looked at the man sitting next to her. He was tall with dark brown hair. A few attempts at conversation later and the man gave up. Sango just wasn't in the mood for talking. She opened up her novel and began to read...

It didn't take long before the girl was sleeping soundly, her head against the window. The novel had fallen onto the floor. She slowly entered the world of dreams, unaware of the nightmares that lay ahead.

_She was driving down the road towards Ayuki's_ _house, the one in which she had been staying in for the past year. It was raining hard and it was difficult to see out of the windshield. The night sky was pitch black. The headlights on her, or rather Ayuki's, _v_an__shone dimly in the near-flooded streets. It was midnight and the only reason she was late was because her boss had kept her later than he should have. Something felt strange, like she shouldn't_ _be one here right now. But even so, she felt compelled to drvie on, see what would occur. IT grew darker, and it seemed that she'd never reach the house. The buildings she passed seemed to repeat themselves. She felt numb, but not afraid. Her thoughts were only that she had to keep driving. Suddenly, a car came into view. Before she knew what was happening, the car swerved right in front of her. She didn't even have time to hit the brakes before they crashed. Her body was hit full force. She couldn't move, she couldn't breath. Pain, that's the only thing she felt. And the last thing she heard was "Ok, the jobs done..." before allowing death to claim her._ _The feeling of emptiness returned and once again, she felt like she was falling. She knew, or thought, that this time it was real and that she would never wake up again._

Pain shot threw her body as her whole body twitched and she became aware of where she was. She was sweating and in fright. Her hand shook as she checked the time. 'Eleven A.M... I was asleep for two whole hours. I should be there soon..." The girl thought. She reached for her novel only to find someone had already picked it up and put it in the seat pocket for her.

"Arigato." She said to the man next to her. He only nodded in response.

The flight attendant announced that they would be landing shortly. The girl put he things into her bag as she waited for the plane to land. She was still shaken up and was in no hurry to have Kagome bombarding her with questions.

The plane came to a soft landing. People crowded into the aisles, gathering their carry-on bags. The girl was one of the last to get off. She walked awkwardly into the building. There, her younger brother was waiting for her.

"Ane-ue!" He called to his sister. He was taller and he had let his hair grow longer since the last time they'd seen each other.

"Kohaku! I missed you so much..." She said, hugging him tightly. _'Look at how much he's changed...' _She thought.

"I brought Kagome with me, but she's on the phone arguing with Inuyasha." He laughed.

"It's ok, let's get my bags before we go get her." The two then left to fetch her bags.

It was several minutes later before they found KAgome. She was wearing a light green T-shirt with a black mini skirt. Her long black hair a pulled back into a bun, which was unusual for her.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome called to her friend. She smiled as she gave her a hug.

"Kagome-chan, hi. How have you and the others been?" Sango asked. She stretched and yawned.

The two chatted away excitedly while Kohaku carried his sister's bags. Normally, Sango would have insisted that she carry her own bags, but she was just to tired from the flight. IT was a little weird with her brother driving. He had gotten his license a few months ago. Sango watched the trees go by.It wasn't a long drive to Kagome's house, but by the time they got there Sango was sleeping. Kohaku helped Kagome carry her in. The two girls would be staying in Kagome's apartment until Sango found her own place.

Sango felt the soft bed. She was asleep, but feeling the soft bed she remembered her father and their old house. Slowly, for tonight anyway, she was free from nightmares. As she dreamed, one thing was certain. She was home.

* * *

**A/N: **

Rorri: ...R&R please? I love getting reviews!

Kurisuten-chan: Whee! I'm her beta and I got an account!...But no stories yet.**  
**


End file.
